


Pumpkin Spice

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Autumn, Day 1 - Jack-o-lantern carving, Drabble, Halloween, Humor, Pumpkin carving, Shenanigans, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: A bit of pumpkin carving at the Haus for a little team bonding should be fun, no issues, right? Tell that to Dex and his new nickname.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fun little thing picking on poor Dex.  
> (also published on tumblr)

“Who has been messin’ with my kitchen,” Bitty sighed. He shook his head as he rummaged through the kitchen drawers in search of a knife fit for the job. 

 

“I haven’t seen anyone in here today since breakfast,” Chowder said from behind him. 

 

_ Crash!  _

 

They both spun around. The sound came from the porch. Chowder and Bitty locked eyes for a moment before they heard more scrambling and muffled yelling. 

 

Bitty ran past Chowder and out front door. “What are y’all--”

 

Holster and Ransom were clinging to each other trying to stand standing through their shoulder shaking laughs. Lardo was smiling so hard behind her phone she looked like she was about to cry while taking a picture. Chowder stifled a giggle from behind Bitty, who looked out into the yard where everyone was looking. 

 

There stood Dex beside Nursey, who was on the ground laughing. Dex, who had a pumpkin on his head. He could only see his murderous expression through the holes Nursey had already cut out to make a retro goalie mask. 

 

“I leave for two seconds,” Bitty said behind his hand and through his own laughs.

 

Dex jerked his head to glare at all of them on the porch which caused the pumpkin to spin a little so they could no longer see his face. They all just laughed harder as he righted the pumpkin again so he could see.

 

“Somebody help me get this damn thing off me, already!” He yelled.

 

Lardo pocketed her phone before she yelled back, “I don’t know, Dex. You look good as a goalie!”

 

“Come here,” Chowder said. He stepped down off the porch and walked up to Dex.

 

Dex bent over and they tried to tug to pumpkin off his head, but it wouldn’t budge. Lardo was recording them now. It took a good few minutes of them pulled at Dex’s new head with him yelling, “Ow, ow! My ears!” before Nursey got up and helped.

 

Ransom got wide-eyed and looked at Holster. “He’s so fiery, so spicey.”

  
Holster mirrored his look with a wide smile. “Pumpkin Spice!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://softkent.tumblr.com). I liveblog my writing, reblog way too many things, and am always up for a prompt/request!


End file.
